The present invention relates generally to adjustable seats and, more particularly, to seats adjustable in inclination or tilt. The invention is particularly useful in connection with independent vehicle seats such as automobile bucket seats and automobile split-bench seats.
The importance of adjustability in mass-produced seating is well recognized by those designing seating where comfort and freedom from fatigue are important objectives. In particular, it is recognized that the degree of seat inclination best suited to a particular individual will vary depending upon the musculoskeletal structure of that individual. Thus, optimal adjustment of the inclination of seat and back portions from the horizontal and vertical planes respectively will contribute to comfort of the seating and will reduce the fatigue experienced as a result of sitting for extended periods of time.
In the case of vehicles, where one is often confined to a sitting position for considerable periods of time, tilt adjustability of the seat is very desirable. Adjustability in the inclination of the driver's seat under such conditions is particularly important because it helps reduce driver fatigue and thereby improves driving safety.
Although most vehicles are equipped with longitudinally adjustable seats to permit variation in the distance of the seats from the dashboard and foot wells, tilt adjustability is not generally available in in vehicle seats. When tilt adjustable seats are available, they are available only as a vehicle "option" not much sought after by vehicle purchasers.
The dearth of vehicles having these prior complex tilt adjustment mechanisms is not surprising. These mechanisms are expensive to construct and install. They are generally heavy and thus contribute to vehicle weight and the consequent loss of fuel mileage.
If a simple, light and inexpensive tilt mechanism were available, tiltable vehicle seats would no longer be considered luxury items, but would rather be recognized as required vehicle accessories. The adjustable seat bracket disclosed herein represents a simple, light-weight and inexpensive solution to this need for tiltable vehicle seats. It may be used as original equipment or it may be fitted to existing non-tiltable vehicle seats.